


"Will you marry me?"

by kneephobic



Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Whizzer lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneephobic/pseuds/kneephobic
Summary: So the only modern au part of this is that same sex marriage is legal!!





	"Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> So the only modern au part of this is that same sex marriage is legal!!

  Marvin nervously fiddled with the small box in his pocket. He was terrified. Today, he was going to propose to Whizzer.

 

  Now, Marvin wasn't one for commitment, but he knew he didn't want to spend his life with anyone but Whizzer. Not that he had said that aloud, yet. He also knew Whizzer had always dreamed of having an extravagant wedding, and having some elaborate set-up when he was being proposed to. So that’s exactly what Marvin did. Marvin, in all honesty, would have much rather preferred a nice dinner at home, wine, a sweet speech, and then for the question to be popped, but this wasn't for him, it was for Whizzer.  

 

  Marvin arrived home from work at the office and told Whizzer to get changed into his nicest clothes.

 

 “Why? Where are we going?” Whizzer questioned.

 

  “Just trust me, I know you'll love it.”

 

  “That's what you said about that shitty seafood place that gave us food poisoning.”

 

  Marvin paused, “Well, this is different! And much more important.”

 

  “Whatever you say, babe.”

 

  A few hours later, Marvin drove them to an art museum.

 

  “But, Marv. You don't like art museums.” Whizzer said, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

 

  “That's true, but I know  _ you _ do, and this is going to be  _ your _ night. I promise, I'll even keep complaints to a minimum.” Marvin raised his hand and crossed an X over his chest.

 

  Whizzer smiled and pecked him on the cheek, “If you say so…”

 

 The whole time, Marvin did in fact keep his complaints to a minimum. While Whizzer would admire art, Marvin would admire Whizzer. He'd admire the way he gazed inquisitively at the artwork, the way the soft light bounced off his handsome features, and the way his eyes lit up every time he looked at a piece he found interesting.

 

  “It's time to go, it's 6:45, I have dinner reservations at 7!” Marvin told Whizzer, and they did have to leave a bit early (Whizzer  _ loved _ to take his time), but it was fine, Whizzer loved restaurants.

 

  They arrived at a fancy French restaurant that they had only been to once before, but Whizzer claimed was the best in the city. 

 

  “So, is there any special reason you're taking me out, tonight?” Whizzer purred from across the table, trying to get something,  _ anything _ , out of Marvin.

 

  Suddenly, the box in Marvin’s pocket felt three times bigger, but he just gulped, said, “No, I just think you deserve a night out,” and smiled.

 

  They spent the dinner laughing and smiling and being in love. It was only when Whizzer tried to order dessert that Marvin turned very serious.

 

 “No!” he shouted when Whizzer asked the waitress.

 

  “Pardon me?” the waitress asked, and Whizzer didn't need to say anything for Marvin to know he meant the same.

 

  “I'm sorry, I just already have something planned. So, uh, no dessert, please.” Marvin flashed an awkward smile and internally cursed himself.

 

  “So, what do you have planned, huh?” Whizzer questioned.

 

  “Guess I'll show you now,” Marvin said, grabbing Whizzer’s hand, giggling and pulling him out the front door (after stopping for a moment, because he had almost forgotten to pay).

 

  Up until now, Marvin had been relatively relaxed the whole night. It all felt… very  _ them _ . But now, reaching their destination, a park by their first house, his heart was racing, and he had a lump in his throat. 

 

  They stepped out of the car. Marvin went to grab a basket from the trunk.

 

  “What's that?” Whizzer asked, a bit confused.

 

  “You'll see soon. Come with me!” Marvin said, outstretching his hand. He found an open space in the park, beside an oak tree. He pulled a blanket out of the basket.

 

  Whizzer smiled wide, “A picnic! We haven't had one in so long, and this where we used to do them! You're the best, Marv.” 

 

  Marvin didn't say anything, he just continued to set up their picnic. He even brought a few candles. He lit them, and then brought out the dessert. A New York cheesecake with strawberry sauce, a classic, but Whizzer’s favorite. He did this all silently, rehearsing everything he was going to say to Whizzer in his head, the box in his pocket was feeling heavier by the second.

 

  “Hey, Marv? Are you okay?” Whizzer was concerned. Marvin was terrified. He figured he should just do it, he didn't  _ want _ to wait, he was just incredibly nervous.

 

  “Whizzer Brown,” he let out a shaky breath as Whizzer furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

  “I-I,” he took a deep breath, “Whizzer, you have  _ changed _ me in a way I don't think anyone else could. You've made me a better man. Someone who thinks about others, rather than only himself. Someone who can  _ truly love _ , and I know this because I  _ truly love _ you. I know that sometimes, I'm an asshole, but it's because of you, at least I'm a happy asshole. I can't imagine  _ ever _ being with someone else and feeling the way I do now.” he took another shaky breath, lowered to his knee, and pulled out the small box that he had been carrying all day, “So, what I'm saying is, Whizzer, will you marry me?”  Marvin had tears leaking out of his eyes, as he flipped the lid of the box to reveal a silver engagement ring. His heart was beating faster than after that one time Whizzer convinced him to run a half-marathon.

 

  Whizzer couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought that Marvin would  _ never _ propose. He had so many thoughts rushing through his head he forgot to respond, he just stood there, slack jawed.

 

  Marvin panicked, he couldn't tell if this was a positive or negative reaction, “Or, we'll just go home now, and pretend that didn't happen,” he rushed out, scared that Whizzer was going to say no.

 

 “No!” Marvin’s heart broke, and then Whizzer pulled him by the front of his shirt and kissed him, softly, “I want to marry you.” he whispered. Marvin choked back happy sobs.

 

  The two men were giddy, kissing each other everywhere, leaving a trail of electricity wherever they touched. 

  
  “I love you so much!” Whizzer would shout, and Marvin would reply with “And I love you more, I'm the one who proposed!” and each would laugh and grin from ear to ear at any mention of the fact that they were going to get _ married _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments, kudos, and criticism are always welcome!!


End file.
